


Power of a forbidden love

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Series: Free with fate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, mentioned and referrenced characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix have been contrasting lovers since they first met eyes in Hogsmeade. Where one was dark and demented, the other was light and sane. Where one was physically dark, the other was physically light, where one is bright the other is not. Their love and power and magic had combined, can this save Hermione's sanity in the battle?





	1. Wondering what once was and will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you would like to happen if I were to write a second chapter to this, because I haven't a clue :)  
> p.s. I absolutely love feedback, what writer doesn't?  
> THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER Song of LoN. Been amazing to me, first ever beta'd fic, Ha, can definitely tell the diference to the fics that haven't been beta'd and this one. Lol

The shrieking shack was well known for its hauntings, for the souls and memories. Hermione had ventured too close, intrigued by an internal tug, as if her magic had been pulling her in that direction. She first saw the flickering light, and then the silhouette through the torn drapes. A ghostly pale hand pulled them aside, revealing a face just as pale, hair as black as night, and eyes so dark they could almost be mistaken for black glass.

That was the first time they had crossed paths, the first time their respective magic had reached out in a desperate attempt to pull them closer. However, it seemed fate was not on their side as the other two members of the golden trio had come looking for Hermione. 

It physically hurt to walk away that day. Hermione could feel her blood protesting within her veins, as if magnetized to the other witch.

***

The battle had been waging on for a few hours now, and Harry had just gone to fight the Dark Lord, despite Hermione and Ron's fruitless protests.

She had seen the other witch here and there, but always from a distance. Her magic had swirled and danced within her, itching to get closer. But it wasn’t possible; this battle needed to be won, and her feelings would not be allowed to get in the way.

With every spell she cast, she could feel a surge in her magic, an answer from the other witch’s as she too cast every spell and curse she could.

She felt a surge of excitement within her, and knew Harry must have reached the Dark Lord. She could sense the emotional war waging on within her dark lover. It was so strong, Hermione was struggling to defer between her own feelings and those of Bellatrix.

And then she was cut off, as if someone had cut her lifeline in half. Whatever the dark witch had witnessed had affected her enough to cause her mind to go blank. It was rare her lover would do this; every time they met after this, Hermione would question Bellatrix on why she had felt that sudden blockage.

Just like the time Hermione had turned up at Malfoy Manor with a disfigured Harry, Ron in tow. The darker witch had taken one look at Hermione and had frozen; to the average onlooker, it would have appeared her reaction was because of the boy.

***

The second time they had met, it had been in the Hog's Head, after the students of 'Dumbledore's army' had dispersed and Harry and Ron had gone to The Three Broomsticks.

Something had compelled the young witch to stay just a bit longer, and it was worth it.

Hermione had been seated in a corner, away from prying eyes, when the door had opened. It seemed as if every eye turned to watch the dark, cloaked figure stride in. The figure's face was obstructed by a hood, but an alabaster chin was visible, shrouded by curly black hair.

Hermione’s magic had started reacting to the figure's minutes before it came through the doorway.

The hooded figure had then proceeded to stride up to the bar, throwing her hood back and letting a mass of dark ringlets spill her back. The bartender looked as if he were about to pass out, and the dark woman cocked her head in reply. The bartender then sprang into action, filling a pint with beer and shoving it towards a pale, bony hand.

The figure chugged three quarters of the pint, before slamming the glass down. The bartender had already started re-filling the glass by the time it hit the counter.

Hermione watched curiously as the figure turned slowly, revealing a dark witch with skin so pale she could be albino, and hair so black it seemingly had no depth.

The other witch's eyes had locked onto Hermione in mere seconds, and she couldn't help but gulp as Bellatrix took confident strides towards the younger witch's table, taking a seat opposite her. The dark stranger had set her glass down, and leaned forward to lace her fingers under her chin.

Hermione's magic had already intertwined with the older witch's, and she couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of their combined power; the dark witch's magic was wrapping itself around her, layer upon layer of comfort and warmth. This witch was her home.

***

"Who is that? Who is Hagrid holding?"

Hermione rushed forward, stopping a few paces behind Neville, her eyes glued to the lifeless body of Harry.

She managed to tear her gaze away and find the darker witch's eyes, questioning her lover though she already had the answers.

"Harry Potter...is  _dead._ "

She shook her head. One of her best friends couldn't be dead; it wasn’t possible.

Ginny rushed forward as she spotted Harry, crying out as she was pulled back by her father; Ron came to Hermione’s side, and they both watched as Voldemort cast a spell skyward. "Silence! Stupid girl! Harry Potter is dead, from this day forth, you put your faith... _in me_." Voldemort gestured to himself.

Hermione was breathing too heavily, exhausted from running and fighting, to stop the tears from spilling. She could sense her lover's internal struggle, as she fought the urge to rush forward and comfort her. It seemed she was losing that battle, as the dark witch took a hesitant step forward.

She was instead distracted by the Dark Lord’s gleeful shout. "Harry Potter is dead".

The crowd of death eaters laughed. Bellatrix’s voice was the most predominant of them all, her laugh sounding mad and devoid of sanity.

Hermione knew better. She had seen more humanity from the dark witch than from her two best friends and Professor Mcgonagall combined. From the times they had been curled up together, magic surging within their veins and nude limbs entangled, to the times they had managed to meet in the far reaches of the Forbidden Forest.

The laughing stopped. "Now is the time to come join us." Voldemort spread his arms wide, and looked expectantly at everyone before him. As he waited, Bellatrix moved briskly to stand on the remains of one of the fallen castle pillars.

Students and death eaters looked on silently as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy called to Draco; his reluctance to join them was evident in the way he avoided meeting their gazes. Seeing this, the youngest Black sister stepped forward, cocking her head to the side in a 'come hither' motion.

Hermione could see Mcgonagall's saddened face as Draco went to be awkwardly congratulated and hugged by the Dark Lord before standing with his kin.

The crowd of Death Eaters laughed as Neville limped forward and announced his name, Hermione's lover still having the most predominant laugh as she looked from Neville to The Dark Lord and back again.

"I would like to say something."

Hermione watched as Voldemort clenched his claws angrily.

Neville continued anyway, giving a short speech on how the fight was not over, and on how the many deaths of that day would not be in vain; there was an audible gasp as he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the hat and Harry leaped from Hagrid's arms.

Hermione laughed in relief as the students hurried back and Harry cast a spell at Nigini. But it bounced off like a volley ball on a post, no harm done.

Hermione heard screeches as the Death Eaters hurriedly retreated, Bellatrix shouting, “Come back, traitors!” after them. But one by one they disappeared.

Voldemort stalked forward, towards where Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Mcgonagall, and Kingsley had just gotten through. Neville was blown backwards by a sudden burst of the Dark Lord’s magic.

They retreated further into the castle, the sound of Bellatrix’s mad laughter following them, and echoing off the walls.

Hermione could sense her lover’s presence, could feel when the dark witch came closer to her and when she got farther away. The closest she felt, however, was when she ran through the door to the Great Hall to find Harry and Voldemort holding each other by their own spells, with multiple battles going on around them. Bellatrix was currently fighting against Ginny and Molly Weasely.

Hermione ran towards them, casting her own spells that would not harm either side. Her interference ended, though, when her darker lover cast a spell towards her, pushing her down and out of the way. She had just gotten back to her feet when she heard Molly’ shout.

“Not my daughter, you bitch!”

Her heart raced, like one does when waking oneself from a falling dream. Her magic seemed to melt into her soul, and in that moment she was no longer Hermione Granger; she was Hermione Black. Her magic was not her own; it was a mixture of hers and her lover's. Her heart was not her own; it had been lost to Bellatrix.

***

They had just come down from their sweaty highs, having felt their magic weave together forever.

White, bony fingers lazily carded through bushy brown curls, and a light chuckle escaped her after another shaky breath.

"What?" Hermione looked up, into those deep obsidian pools, a light twinkle in the dark woman’s eyes as her hand crept to the back of the younger witch's neck and gently caressed the skin and soft curls there.

"I have never felt more complete,” Bellatrix replied softly. “My magic is now yours, and yours is now mine."

Hermione smiled up at the dark witch and pressed a lingering kiss to pale lips. "I know what you mean. It's like when you eat after not eating for a few hours, but that full feeling is everywhere.”

Bellatrix nodded and smiled, huffing out a small laugh through her nose. "Who would have thought? The mudblood and the pureblood. The dark and light. Fate has some odd ways."

Hermione nodded in agreement, tucking her head safely back under her lover’s strong jaw, and sighed. "I wish we could have this forever."

She felt the witch above her nod and she closed her eyes. She could definitely get used to this.

***

Hermione looked on in horror as the corseted form of her lover collapsed, pale hand losing its grip on her wand and letting it roll away. She could hear the collective gasp of those around her as the darkest witch to ever grace the Earth fell.

Before she could think of what she was doing, she was running forward, fear gripping her as her limbs tuned to jelly; she could feel the dark witch's magic become even more her own, strengthening her. She could barely contain the power as it danced along her skin, lighting her up with a faint red, green and white aura.

She felt – rather than heard - the scream rip its way out of her throat, calling her lover’s name. But she knew she'd get no response.

By now, everyone had stopped fighting, and stood watching her; even the Dark Lord and Harry observed as she raced toward the downed witch.

 "Bellatrix!" Hermione wept, tears filling her eyes and clouding her vision as they fell. "I can't  _lose_  you. You can't just  _die_." A heaving sob ripped through her chest and she hurriedly pulled the motionless figure onto her back. Her hand found its way to a pale cheek, wiping the grime off her skin with a gentle stroke of her thumb. She grabbed a fistful of hair, sliding her other hand under bony shoulders and pulling the light body into her lap. She cried into a still-warm neck and wished the dark witch’s arms would wrap around her and comfort her, instead of lying limply at her sides.

A few more heaved sobs passed her lips, before she felt a powerful surge within her, as her magic increased. Sniffling, she pulled back slightly. She traced every smoothed out stress line on the older woman's face with soft hands.

Her gaze had just passed over perfect lips when she felt - rather than saw - it. Warmth, unlike anything she had never known, shrouded her, blocking out everything else.

She looked up to find light everywhere. What had just been a dark hallway was now lit up, as if floodlights had been placed around the room. Only the light wasn’t coming from the walls or windows; it was shining out from the center, from her. From Bellatrix.

Hermione looked back down, letting out a surprised gasp when she found beautiful obsidian black eyes looking back at her. The paler witch's face changed, her stress lines smoothing out somewhat. Her sunken eyes were now less so, and her cheeks took on a healthier glow. The white streaks in her hair disappeared, fading to black from roots downward. Her shoulders broadened, the slight hunch - from years of beatings and punishments – righting itself.

The young witch let out an amazed gasp as she stared at the woman in her arms. She felt the unusual warmth melt away, the light that had surrounded them slowly dimming until all she could feel was a dull throb in her magic.

Hermione let out another relieved gasp as the pale woman grinned up at her and whispered "Mione". She let another sob escape her, before tugging the woman against her, still gripping the black hair and slightly broader shoulders.

The arms she had so wished would return stability did, wrapping firmly around her waist as a cool nose and warm breath tickled her neck. She let out a small laugh, tightening her grip on the woman as if letting her go would kill them both.

Her magic felt shared once again; she could feel Bellatrix's magic gently pulsing through her, like their collective lifeblood. It was reassuring.

After a few more moments of making sure Bellatrix would not be leaving her, she stood up and helped the now younger-looking older witch up. They stood like that, hands wrapped around the other, before freeing one hand each and turning to face the observing witches and wizards.

Hermione could see the horror in the Dark Lord's eyes, as well as the worry in Harry's.

Voldemort was the first to act, having completely forgotten Harry; his hatred was now aimed at the pair now standing hand-in-hand before him. "Avada ka-"

But he was silenced by a wave of Hermione's hand, and simultaneously frozen in place by a wave of Bellatrix's.

It was comical, the way the man's eyes moved on their own without any response from his body.

The contrasting pair walked toward him. After exchanging a glance with her lover, Hermione reached forward with her free hand, pressing her index finger to the Dark Lord’s forehead, and whispered "impervious".

They both watched in amused silence as Voldemort’s became even more shrivelled and faceless, as water streamed out of his nose and mouth.

Bellatrix then took a step back, tugging Hermione with her, and murmured “reducto”, causing the now-shrivelled man to explode. But rather than guts and gore going everywhere, flakes shot out from where the Dark Lord had just been standing, fluttering down harmlessly around the watching crowd.

"Traitor!" came a strangled shout, belonging to non other than Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix let out a demented laugh, turning to face him. She grinned maniacally, releasing Hermione's hand. The young witch just smirked, watching eagerly as Bellatrix advanced on her husband.

Rather than stand and face her, Rodolphus turned and fled. With another laugh, Bellatrix gave chase.

Hermione knew the dark wizard had nowhere to go, and nowhere near enough power to stand up to his wife. She knew Bellatrix was chasing him purely for the adrenaline rush; she could feel it, the excitement of chasing an enemy like a cat chasing a mouse. She took a deep breath, smiling to herself as the dark witch disappeared out the doors, laughing madly as she ran. That was her woman.


	2. Such a reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione had done well to kept her and her dark witch's secret, but let a few moments slip. We'll see what people think of her relationship and bits inbetween.

There was that jackdaw again, much larger and darker than any normal bird, a piece of pristine yellow parchment tied to its leg; and yep, Hermione was being overly friendly to it, petting and cooing to it.  
  
Ron had learned the hard way to not distract the witch while she was paying attention to the bird, having once ended up with a dead arm and severely bruised wrist, along with a thorough covering of peck marks to his fingers. The bird would stay much longer than any of the messenger owls, and it always held Hermione's attention for the entire time. He reckoned even Professor Dumbledore would have no luck drawing Hermione’s attention away if he were to try.   
  
He had, on occasion, seen worried glances exchanged at the teacher’s table when the bird would arrive; even Dumbledore’s normally calm expression faltered the one time Hermione insisted on fussing with the bird for longer than usual.  
  
It always came at the same time, every other day, with the same parchment attached to its leg.  
  
Hermione would talk to it as if could definitely understand her; yes, animals can understand humans, but the way she talked to it was the way one intelligent human would converse with another, as if expecting the bird to respond.  
  
Ron also noticed the glances the bird gave her, and those the young witch returned. It was like they were old friends It was creepy, to say the least.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"You're always in that bloody bookshop! What happened to hanging out with Harry and me?"  
  
Harry watched as Hermione looked from both of her best friends to the shop, and back again. She looked concerned, a frown settling on her face and creasing her brow.  
"Just because I like books doesn't mean I'm ignoring you, Ron." The young witch crossed her arms and cocked a hip. Harry sensed the frustration radiating from the brunette, and tugged slightly on Ron's sleeve. But the young Weasley didn't budge. "Ron, let it go. Is she not allowed to like books?"  
  
Ron shot him a glare, looking as if he'd been betrayed, before turning back to Hermione. "All I'm asking is for you to spend less time swatting and a little more time socializing. We used to be so close 'Mione."  
  
Hermione's lip curled into a sneer Harry had never seen before; it looked far too familiar, though he couldn’t understand why.  
  
"That's it Ronald!” Hermione snapped. “The three of us are still close; my interest in books and knowledge does not change that. And stop calling me 'Mione'." Flicking her hair, she turned on her heel and walked away, her long cloak nearly trailing on the wet ground as she went.  
  
"Well done, Ron,” the red-haired boy berated himself.  
  
“Did you seriously think you'd win a fight with her?" He huffed and charged off, leaving Harry to catch up.  
  
"No,” he answered. “But I thought I could at least convince her to spend a little more time with me." He looked at Harry who had raised an eyebrow, he corrected, "Us."  
  
Harry nodded, keeping his eyes forward as they headed towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Hermione had changed routes, and instead headed for the Shrieking Shack, where the dark witch would be waiting for her.  
  
***  
  
"You’re spending less and less time with us, ‘Mione!”  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, as she’d done every time the ginger boy said this. This conversation seemed to be on repeat, having come up several times in the past few days. She was getting tired of it. "Ron, lower your voice, and quit calling me 'Mione'. Open your eyes! We are spending plenty of time together, so stop being such a whiny baby and deal with it."  
  
Hermione kept her gaze fixed on her book, the one her lover had given her for her birthday; it was about mythical beasts that can be found in Australia, a rather interesting subject. She’d always wanted to learn about the differences of the similar-looking animals found in England and Australia. She'd been after a copy for a while, but had never been able get her hands on one. Until Bellatrix.  
  
"Every other week isn't often enough."  
  
"We spend time together after school every day, Ron," she said, glancing up to smile at Harry as he entered. The black haired boy smiled back.  
  
"It still isn't for long enough, though." Hermione could see the hurt in Ron's eyes as he turned away to stare into the fire.  
  
"Long enough?” she repeated. “We spent far less time together, way back when. Don't try to guilt trip me, Ronald. You're this close to pushing me over the edge." She held up a hand, showing a minute amount of space between her index finger and thumb.  
  
Ron sighed dramatically, flopping down sulkily onto the settee.  
  
Hermione continued her reading, entirely unaffected by his childishness; she and Harry had gotten used to it.  
  
Ron muttered to himself a bit, before mumbling, "I bet you're ditching us for someone else." Hermione exchanged a glance with Harry; they both knew when he said “us”, he was thinking of himself.  
  
Hermione shook her head, snapping the book shut with an angry sigh. "Your ability to be so immature is starting to annoy me,” she announced. “I'm going up to the dorms. Harry, would you like anything?"  
  
Harry shook his head, giving her a small smile. Ron just pouted, and continued looking into the flames.  
  
"Oh, and FYI, Ron, you're going to do serious damage to your eyesight if you keep staring into the fire."  
  
***  
  
Hermione could feel Ron moving closer to her as they walked through a rather deserted Hogwarts. Many students had gone home for the half-term, but Ron and Harry had decided to stay with her.  
  
Harry had said, earlier that morning, said that he needed to go and talk to Dumbledore, so she and Ron knew they probably wouldn't see him for a few hours, at least. She felt Ron's gaze on her, but she ignored him, watching the clouds of breath puffing out in front of her as they walked around the grounds. She saw him nervously wring his hands out of the corner of her eye, and looked away again. Not two minutes later, she felt his hand graze hers. Thinking nothing of it, she carried on walking.  
  
She heard him inhale loudly, before feeling a hand slide into her own. She jerked away from him in a flash, as if she'd been electrocuted. She dug her hands into her trouser pockets, and continued with her brisk pace.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She hummed in reply, turning to look at him. He just stared back at her, mouth open as if he were going to speak; but he didn’t, so she started walking again. A firm grip tightened around her bicep, stopping her and turning her back him. "Will you just stop for one minute please?"  
  
Hermione frowned at his tone but gestured for him to go ahead.  
  
But he gave her the same nervous, open-mouthed stare as before. Hermione rolled her eyes, preparing to turn away and carry on walking, when he kissed her; a sloppy, unpleasant kiss.  
  
She pulled away, horrified, feeling magic crackling a little in her veins; her lover knew.  
  
Wiping a hand over her mouth, she glared at Ron. "What the hell was that?!"  
  
The ginger-haired boy recoiled as if she had struck him, seeming shocked and hurt by her reaction. "I thought... I mean… I didn't think-"  
  
"No, you didn't think."  
  
Ron's lower lip started to tremble, but Hermione kept her distance.  
  
"I thought you liked me," Ron explained, pointing a finger to his chest. He took a step forward but stopped when the brunette stepped back.  
  
"No, you like me,” Hermione snapped. “There is no me liking you. We are just friends." She shook her head, still disgusted by the kiss. How would the dark witch react?  
  
She could already feel their shared magic crackling with strong emotions.  
  
"I thought we had something!"  
  
"No, we don't! We never have, and we never will. So quit acting like a slapped puppy, and get on with your life!"  
  
Ron's eyes started to water, his sorrowful gaze fixed on Hermione. Turning suddenly, he took off, back the way they came.  
  
Hermione sniffed, not concerned with Ron’s heartbreak, and carried on walking. She changed her course, though, and headed toward the Black Lake instead.  
  
She got to the edge of the lake and whistled, knowing her lover would already be waiting for her, worried about the surge of magic and emotions in the younger witch.  
"What happened?" a deep, sultry voice asked as warm, black lace-covered arms wrapped around her and gave a gentle but hesitant squeeze.  
  
The brunette relaxed back into the warm body behind her, feeling the comfort of their mixing magic. Sighing, she explained, "One of my best friends kissed me. It was...unpleasant, to say the least."  
  
She felt a huff of air on her skin as a small chuckle escaped the other woman’s pale throat. "Would that, by chance, have anything to do with me?" A bony hand moved its way up her throat, short nails gently scratching the brunette's chin.  
  
"Perhaps,” Hermione replied quietly. “Or it could be because boys aren't exactly my forte."  
  
"Oh? But weathered cougars are?"  
  
Hermione laughed and squeezed the hand still wrapped around her waist.  
  
"You are beautiful, and you know it," she smirked. "You're my diva." She giggled, and felt an answering rumble from the chest pressed firmly against her back.  
Hermione slid one hand up, into the dark curly depths of the head resting on her shoulder, and the other to a curvy hip. She gave a soft squeeze, appreciating the concern of the older witch. She may not have said it aloud, or let on that she was ever feeling anything except anger, but her actions spoke volumes.  
  
But they both knew the consequences of the dark witch being within a two mile radius of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione slowly turned around in the loose embrace, the pale hand moving to rest just above her bum. She leaned up to capture maroon-red lips in her own and smiled, letting the kiss taper off with a satisfying nip to a plump lower lip.  
  
"How did I ever deserve you?" Bellatrix murmured.  
  
"Because I'm amazing,” the younger witch teased, looking up and barely grazing the pale witch’s cold nose with her own. “Who wouldn't want me?"  
  
The slightly taller witch swatted her arm and smirked. "Of course you'd say that. Bloody Gryffindors. Ha, I think it's evident who would go for you." The dark witch lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and pulled slightly further away, letting her gaze caress Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione smirked. "It's good to know that the love of my life is concerned with who her love is interacting with, at least." She grinned, stepping forward to kissing those plump lips once more, and then stepping back. "Will I see you again in the morning?"  
  
"You bet. The look on ginger's face is gold."  
  
Hermione huffed and slapped a pale arm lightly. "Oh quit it. It isn't his fault he's a love struck idiot."  
  
"'Mione, remember we're love struck idiots, too."  
  
She nodded and smiled, preferring that nickname coming from such a sultry, soothing voice much more than from Ron's more monotonous mouth. "But love struck for each other."  
  
Bellatrix winked, before the familiar crack of apparition filled the air, and the darker witch's form imploded away, now replaced with the background of the lake and trees.  
  
  
"See you later Bella," Hermione whispered into the cool evening air, before turning around and heading back to the school. That night, she slept better than any night since she’d departed from her lover.  
  
***  
  
Ron had just run through the now-crumbling doorway, into the Great Hall. Harry was still battling Voldemort, and Hermione was running towards Molly, Ginny and Bellatrix.  
  
Molly noticed the evil witch’s attention shift for a split second, a moment before Hermione was pushed back by magic, hard enough to make her fall. And the next second, Ginny was almost caught in the crossfire of Bellatrix sending off a killing curse. Little did she know, Bellatrix had intentionally missed.  
  
Molly was angry, and screamed, “Not my daughter, you bitch!” before casting her own killing curse. This was a war, people were going to die, and she was on the right side.  
  
The head of the Weasley house held her breath as the infamous witch fell. Silence had fallen over the hall, until all she could hear was her own breaths; a moment later, another sound – unrelated to the other struggles and fights - broke the silence.  
  
A horrified scream split the air, and Hermione came barrelling into view, tears threatening to fall down her face. "Bellatrix!"  
  
She watched in horror as Hermione, a girl she'd come to think of as a second daughter, pulled the death eater into her arms. "I can't lose you. You can't just die.”  
  
The hall had fallen eerily silent now, as even the Dark Lord himself stopped and watched, too shocked by the display of emotion to pay Harry much attention.  
  
The younger witch traced the skeletal face with her thumbs, her tears dripping down onto the grime-covered skin. This was not what Molly had expected; this was not the girl she had welcomed into her family, not the girl she helped raise.  
  
Magic slowly crackled around the pair, much to ginger woman’s confusion. Red and green, merging together until a white light spread out and around, like a light in water.  
  
All the while, the young witch sobbed into Bellatrix's neck, letting her sorrow be known. If the woman in her arms hadn’t been such a feared death eater, Molly may have been crying as well.  
  
But she wasn't. This woman had killed so many, hurt so many, driven so many insane, even more insane than herself.  
  
But then the notorious death eater started to change.; her face, hair, and form shifted ever so slightly. The brunette's sniffles had quieted, the tears slowing as she - along with every other living being - watched.  
  
Hermione gasped as the light faded, the crackling magic seeming to soak back into the two bodies spread out on the floor.  
  
A quiet intake of breath, followed by an equally quiet 'Mione' could be heard, before Hermione pulled the older witch back against her, sobbing gently into her neck.  
  
Bellatrix's arms came up to wrap almost possessively around her waist.  
  
Molly and her only daughter exchanged concerned glances, before their eyes were once again drawn back to the two witches in the middle, who were now getting up off the floor.  
  
They stood together momentarily, before pulling apart and meeting the horrified, inquisitive gazes around them. Molly caught Bellatrix's eye, and the older Weasley could see a sparkle there that was neither evil nor mischievous.  
  
"Avada Kad-" Voldemort’s voice broke the stunned silence, as he stepped toward the pair. But from the relaxed postures of both women, it was evident their magic greatly overpowered his.  
  
They didn’t use their wands, having such a firm grip on their magic that they didn't need the tools to guide it anymore.  
  
Their matching power was evident in the dismissive wave of hands, and a simple touch of Hermione's finger to Voldemort's forehead proved just how powerful they really were.  
  
This was most definitely an unexpected turn of events.  
  
  
***  
  
Before Hermione could even think about following Bellatrix in her chase of Rodolphus, a heavy weight hit her from the side, knocking her to the ground. Her head bounced off the ground like a muggle football, and she could feel the concussion received by the blow. She struggled to keep her mind from spinning, letting out a low groan; she reached her hands toward her head, but the dizziness made even that movement difficult. She could hear several voices above her, but found herself unable to comprehend their words or reply.  
  
"Oh, well done, Ronald." Ginny’s sarcasm knows no bounds apparently.  
  
"What? She's obviously a danger! Hanging around Bellatrix Lestrange has obviously done things to her head."  
  
"That doesn't mean you barge her over with the equivalent force of a rugby player though." That was Molly.  
  
"She may be dangerous.” That was McGonagall. “However, not to us. And neither is Bella."  
  
"Bella?"  
  
"Don't forget I've been at this school for far longer than you, Molly dear. I have seen many big names come and go, Bellatrix being one of them. Now, Mr. Weasley, will you please get off Hermione? I'm sure Bella wouldn't like you being pressed up against her like that."  
  
With a huff from the ginger haired boy, the weight on her back disappeared. She rolled onto her back, groaning quietly.  
  
"Oh dear, stop moving for a second." The soothing touch of McGonagall came to rest on her shoulder, holding her still as the professor muttered many complex healing spells and charms under her breath.  
  
Hermione felt herself relax, the confusion and pain in her head melting away, leaving her just slightly light headed. She could feel her magic pulse as her dark lover returned, moving rather quickly. She looked up in time to see Bellatrix skip angrily through the door, her death glare alone causing those around her to back off, apart from Minerva who was still murmuring the occasional healing charm.  
  
The corseted witch came to an abrupt stop next to Hermione's head, giving one final warning glare to those who were still a little too close, before dropping into a crouch and running a hand over the younger girl's cheek. The touch alone sent shivers down the brunette’s spine, making her magic roar. McGonagall no longer needed charms to help repair the damage, for their mixed magic had finished healing her.  
  
Bellatrix leaned forward. "What did they do, my love?"  
  
Hermione felt like she was purring as she leaned into the soft touch and closed her eyes. She hummed, buzzing from the love and affection so openly being shown. "I just got knocked over, that's all."  
  
Bellatrix looked unconvinced, looking up at those standing around them until her gaze came to rest on one person in particular.  
  
Hermione sat up, attracting the attention of the dark witch as she slowly swivelled around.  
  
Bellatrix spoke up, loud enough for everybody – even those in the room’s corners – to hear. "You know, 'Mione, I hate it when my possessions are damaged; especially the things I hold most dear,” she spat, her glare aimed at Ron.  
  
The ginger haired boy shivered ever so slightly under her intense scrutiny.  
  
Bellatrix straightened up, seeming more intimidating than ever with her less hunched shoulders and straighter back, and lifted her chin. "Care to comment, Weasley?"  
  
Ron foolishly took a step forward. "You don't scare me,” he said. “And she is not property. She’s not even yours."  
  
Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow incredulously. At the same time, Hermione crossed her arms and buried her face in her hand, shaking her head slowly.  
  
The dark witch tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowing. "Is that so? Go on then boy, tell me, who’s is she?"  
  
Ron stepped even closer. "She's mine."  
  
In the blink of an eye, Bellatrix had Ron by the throat and was lifting him easily into the air. Strangled noises escaped his lips, as he struggled to free himself.  
  
"Now, I'm going to make this very clear to you, you hypocritical pile of shit; and to everyone else, for that matter. The girl is mine, and you cannot take her from me. She is mine, and only mine. Do I make myself clear?" Bellatrix’s terrifying gaze was fixed on Ron’s face, but it was clear she was speaking to everyone.  
  
Ron nodded stiffly, and then crashed to the ground with a strangled yelp as the dark witch released him.  
  
Hermione rested a tentative hand on her lover’s bare shoulder, whispering, "That's enough,” into her ear. “We don't need to scare them any more than we already have."  
  
The raven-haired witch nodded, and turned around to capture Hermione's lips with her own. The kiss was more a possessive move on Bellatrix’s part, but Hermione didn’t mind.  
  
***  
  
After claiming her in front of those standing witness, Bellatrix had grabbed Hemione’s hand and pulled her out of the hall and then the building, breaking up disputes and killing those she wanted to along the way.  
  
She had planned a future for them ahead of time, what they could do and where they could go after the battle. If it only lasted a few days, or even if it lasted forever, her plan was fool proof.  
  
The plan was a little cottage in the New Forest in Hampshire, where they wouldn't be disturbed by witches or muggles alike. It also involved a little house elf named Ebna, and a rose bush that grew beside the door. A typical chocolate box cottage.  
  
Hermione was currently reading in her very comfortable rocking armchair, whilst Bellatrix was doing something in the kitchen. But her quiet reading was suddenly disturbed by the dark witch’s call of “’Mione, Potter’s here!”  
  
She shot up, book forgotten, reading glasses still on the tip of her nose as she ran through the kitchen and out the back door. Though the front and back didn't matter much; in either direction it was nothing but forests filled with wild ponies, boars and cows for miles.  
  
Harry was a little way away, seemingly hesitant; he’d obviously noticed Bellatrix in the window. He slowly came forward, before surprising Hermione with a warm embrace; she quickly returned the hug.  
  
"I have missed you, 'Mione."  
  
Hermione smiled at the way he said her nickname and gave him a slight squeeze.  
  
"Me too, Harry. Me too. Come in, I'll get tea and biscuits. Ooh, we even have scones!" They hummed in unison, before bursting into laughter, glad they could still enjoy each other’s presence.  
  
The brunette led Harry into the living room, and sat him down in front of the fireplace, on the smaller of two settees. Hermione's armchair sat beside it, and then a smaller - but no less mismatched - dark green armchair that sat closest to the fireplace. A table between the two armchairs held a large striped mug and an empty wine glass.  
  
Harry took his time taking in his surroundings, glancing around the inside of the Black and Granger house; it seemed to be more of a Granger house though.  
  
Hermione returned with a relatively small tray containing two steaming mugs, rich tea biscuits, and a pot of sugar. She smiled warmly at her friend. "Bella's gone upstairs to sort through socks, my socks."  
  
The less rugged looking boy nodded and smiled politely.  
  
"So, how’ve you been?"  
  
"I've been good. Ginny's been pestering me about visiting you for ages now. I know Ron hasn't made any attempt whatsoever, and I think Molly's still trying to come to terms with you being with a woman, but everything's good. Grimauld Place is coming along nicely. I've managed to restore the tapestry, so it's not quite as dark or dirty as before."  
  
Hermione nodded, taking a sip from her cat mug. "I could come help some time,” she murmured. “It's nice and peaceful here. But when Bella's out it gets kinda boring and lonely, especially if I've read through all my books."  
  
Harry nodded. "How are you and Bellatrix? She seemed... nice… when you revived her all those months ago."  
  
The bushy-haired brunette laughed. "Yes, you'd like her. I think you'd definitely approve of her; she's kind, smart, charming… She's like hot chocolate, blankets, and sitting by the fire when you’ve come in from a cold winter day, you know?"  
  
Harry smirked knowingly and nodded. "The ministry is currently going out of their minds, trying to figure out what happened that day; they've never seen anything like that, nor do they have any records of what happened then. It's kind of a first. But then again, it isn't every day two witches come together, from extremely contrasting sides, and do what you two did. Day and night, light and dark and all that."  
  
Hermione smiled into the steam rising from her mug, and gently blew on the hot liquid. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "How's Neville? I know Bella's done some rather... illegal things. I haven’t forgotten about his parents."  
  
Harry frowned, pressing his hands together and touching his index fingers to his lips. He nodded slowly. "He's doing... well? He's - in all honesty - a mixture of things right now. He doesn't know quite what to think, you know?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"He's obviously angry and shocked, after finding out one of his friends is dating – going out with, whatever - the woman who drove his parents to madness. But all things considered, he's taking it rather well."  
  
Hermione hummed and set her cup down.  
  
"Bella still has the odd tendency to do some slightly illegal things, like terrorizing muggles and setting off small bombs in Hogsmeade. That's not going to change. But Neville can come see me if he wants. Does he know he can? Does everybody else know?"  
  
"They're all a little sceptical about being in the same house as Bellatrix,” Harry replied. “Like I said earlier, Ginny had to push me into even attempting to come here. But then again, the others may just not know where you're currently residing." He took a sip of tea, and instantly pulled away. "Ah that's hot, that's hot!" He fanned air into his mouth in a futile attempt at soothing his now burnt tongue.  
  
"You idiot." Hermione laughed, getting up. "I'll get you some milk."  
  
Harry smiled gratefully at her, watching as she headed back to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"This shirt is awful! I feel like I'm wrapped in paper. And the colour is revolting. Who thought mustard-yellow would be a good look?" George picked at his shirt. "Fred doesn't have to wear this colour; he gets a nice blue one, while I get stuck with the yellow. It doesn't even match my skin tone."  
  
Molly smacked at George's hands, stopping him from creasing the shirt any more than it already was.  
  
"Just be thankful you’re not wearing braces. It isn’t my fault I couldn’t find a belt," said Ron. "I don't even want to be here."  
  
"Oh hush. It'll be good for everyone." Molly had stopped faffing with George's hands and shirt, and cast a worried look at Neville, who sat slightly hunched over on the edge of the settee, wringing his hands.  
  
"Hey Nevy, you're okay. She's really nice, not like how her reputation makes her out to be." Ginny rubbed a thumb over the nervous boy's knee and gave him a comforting smile.  
  
He looked up at her, hesitated, and then nodded with a nervous grin.  
  
"Shh, they're coming."  
  
Not five seconds after Molly silenced the Weasley pack, the front door to the Burrow opened and Harry entered, closely followed by Hermione and an apprehensive Bellatrix, who was holding firmly to the brunette's hand. She stepped dubiously through the doorway, onto the threshold she once helped destroy, keeping her head down even as Hermione gave her a reassuring look.  
  
All three came to a stop in front of the others. When they got closer, Neville had retreated farther into the depths of the old settee.  
  
Bellatrix stepped forward slightly, her intense gaze searching all nine faces. She was met by seven calm gazes, an unsure glare, and an absolutely terrified, cowering Neville, who had grabbed onto Ginny's hand and was doing everything humanly possible to avoid the ex-death eater's gaze.  
  
Bellatrix cleared her throat, "Good evening." She gave a curt nod and stood straighter, levelling her shoulders and squeezing Hermione's hand.  
  
Molly rushed forward and scooped Hermione up into a bone-crushing hug, before doing the same to Harry. "It’s been too long you two." She squeezed Harry's cheeks before letting go and giving a short, sharp clap and turning to her family. "Righty tighty, off you go." She shooed everyone to the long kitchen table before busying herself at the stove with the food she'd prepared earlier in the day.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Harry offered to help, but were quickly shooed away, Molly saying, "There's not enough room for one person in here, let alone three more."  
  
Hermione was too distracted with Molly and the food to notice the awkward conversation going on at the table, or the way Bellatrix stood out amongst the people who had practically raised her.  
  
"So, you and Hermione, huh? Would never have guessed." A sharp elbow to the ribs from Ginny and Fred looked over at her with an expression that screamed 'What?'  
  
Bellatrix' eyes narrowed. "Yes," she replied, tilting her head questioningly before leaning ever so slightly forward. "You wouldn’t happen to have a problem with that, would you?"  
  
Fred's hands shot up in defence, and he shook his head quickly. "No, no. It's just... well.... you're a girl – woman - and she's a..." He trailed off as the pale woman’s eyebrow raised questioningly.  
  
"Will you stop?!” Arthur chastised his son. “Sorry about that. Those two - and Ron - are a bit behind the times."  
  
Hermione heard that last bit and frowned. Coming to stand behind Bellatrix and Harry, she looked questioningly at Ron at the end of the table, quirking an eyebrow. "Really, Ron?"  
  
He just shrugged, seemingly uninterested, and busied himself with staring down into his goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Hermione, dear, could you get me another pot, please?" Hermione glanced at Molly and nodded, before leaning down and pecking Bellatrix on the cheek and then heading to the cupboard for the pot.  
  
Everyone saw the little smile that lilted the corner of the older woman's lips.  
  
Harry was lost in thought for a second before turning to look at the Weasley twins. "Fred... Didn't you die?" he asked bluntly, and an awkward silence settled over the room.  
  
Fred nodded, seemingly the only one unaffected by the question. "I did die,” he replied. “But then I came back from the dead, like that muggle film The Walking Dead. So did Lupin and Tonks, Severus and… Lavender." He glanced Ron, who tensed but continued with his unfazed persona.  
  
"That's very strange,” Bellatrix noted. “Did anyone else come back?"  
  
"Yeah, around fifty others did. Death eaters, students, and aurors alike," Arthur answered. "It's very unusual."  
  
Bill spat out his drink and rose from his seat. "Unusual? It's never been seen before! Never in the history of magic has someone, or a group of people, been brought back to life before!" Fleur rested her hand on his shoulder, drawing him back into his chair.  
  
Bellatrix looked down at the table, lost in thought. Folding her arms and then leaning back, she fixed her gaze on Arthur. "What if mine and Hermione's magic caused the dead to revive? I can't recall having ever heard or seen anything like that either; not even in the extensive Malfoy library."  
  
Arthur Weasley nodded once. "That seems most liable for the moment. I can't think of anything else that could have caused such an event. The magic does seem to be particularly strong between the two of you. I've noticed when Hermione comes near you after a little while, there seems to be a slight change in atmosphere."  
  
And as if on cue, Hermione came over and sat down. Bellatrix noticed the crackle and slight flare of their shared magic and felt a slight jolt of electricity race up her arm when Hermione took her hand under the table.  
  
She turns back Arthur, who was watching them with a knowing gleam in his eyes.  
  
"I see what you mean. I noticed the thing in her eyes."  
  
Hermione looked confusedly at Fred. "What thing?"  
  
"A little… spark, maybe? As if a bit of electricity just shot past your eyes." Fred received a nod from his twin.  
  
Fleur suddenly perked up. "We must test this theory after tea. I’m intrigued as to how strong the magic is between the two of you." She fixed Bellatrix and Hermione with a curious glance, before being distracted by the large turkey Molly was placing on the table, along with the many plates of vegetables and mash.  
  
And then they all dug in, especially Bellatrix, who had probably never tasted anything like it before; she had always had gourmet meals at Malfoy manor and the Black household, or barely enough stale bread to get her by in Azkaban. They ate in comfortable silence – or, comfortable for everyone except Hermione, who kept getting long, horrified glances from Ron, who was eating like he’d never seen food before.  
  
After they’d finished eating, Bellatrix offered to help Molly, Bill, and Percy with tidying, deciding to hand wash the dishes in an attempt to help keep her mind from wandering too far. The others all went outside for a game of Quidditch, with Arthur as referee and Neville assisting.  
  
After the quick game, they settled down in a large circle, with Harry, Hermione and Ginny sitting side by side, Ron next to Ginny, George next to Hermione, his twin next to him, and Fleur on the other side facing Hermione.  
  
Fleur grinned innocently at Hermione. "I want to test this theory. Would you mind helping me?"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, before nodding once. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Neville piped up for the first time since the trio arrived. "Why not test your emotional connection first?"  
  
Hermione looks puzzled for a second.  
  
"Like, can she feel your emotions? And if so, which ones? Like anger, sadness, happiness etc."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Why don't we try happiness first? Fleur, you stay and keep an eye out for Bella?"  
  
They all nodded in agreement, except for Ron, who was picking at the grass.  
  
Jumping up, she grabbed her broomstick and hopped on while the others followed suit. She whizzed up into the air, closely followed by Harry and Fred.  
  
They chased her around, zipping past trees and diving around branches. By the end of their little game, George had managed to fall to the underside of the stick and was now holding on for dear life, and Harry's glasses had been broken again.  
  
Hermione dropped to the ground beside Ron, who was still sitting in the same spot. The others descended a bit slower. Rolling onto her side in the grass, she looked up at the ginger boy. "Why are you sulking Ron? Loosen up a bit, yeah?"  
  
His gaze snapped up at that. "Loosen up?” he repeated her words. “Loosen up? You want me to 'loosen up'? Why should I?"  
  
Hermione frowned, having not expected such a strong reaction. The others had obviously heard Ron's outburst, as well.  
  
Hermione sat up, "Woah, calm down. I was just wishing you would have joined in. It was fun."  
  
He just looked back down at the grass. "There was no point. You don't like me, which means we are not friends." He crossed his arms, his expression childish as he pouted.  
  
"Ron, we are still friends. Just because I don't want to be your girlfriend, doesn’t mean I don't want to be your friend."  
  
The ginger haired boy looked up, still frowning angrily. "It's not my fault you want to go out with an old woman, when you could have a perfectly fine relationship with me instead. I'm your age, suitable, compatible and I'm not the number one most hated person in Britain."  
  
Hermione bared her teeth at her former friend, feeling the anger pulse through her veins. "I cannot believe you Ronald Weasley! That so-called 'old woman' is the love of my life, and we complement each other in every way. You, on the other hand, are friend material and nothing else. You can either grow up, and stay my friend, or you can forget about being in my life at all, and I won't give one because I wouldn't miss you even if you did leave." She stood up and stormed back toward the house.  
  
Bellatrix met her halfway, catching her in a tight embrace. The bushy-haired brunette wrapped her arms around the older witch's waist and buried her head in the thick, dark curls and scent of her lover.  
  
"What's the matter?” the dark witch asked softly. “I felt your anger a mile off."  
  
Hermione pulled back and smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. "Ron’s just making a bigger fuss out of this than he should,” she murmured.  
  
Bellatrix nodded in understanding, before leaning forward and lightly pecking the brunette’s lips. "Well, if he does anything to hurt you, then he’ll have me to deal with."  
  
Hermione hummed, a wide smile stretching over her lips. "You really know how to cheer me up".  
  
"That's why I’m yours, and no one else’s."  
  
Hermione smirked, having detected the slightly possessive lilt at the end of the sentence. "You don't ever have to worry about someone else, Bella, and you know it."  
  
Bellatrix nodded once, giving the younger witch another soft kiss, before pulling back, blinking slowly.  
  
Unknown to them, Fleur, George, Fred, and Molly were watching them, the others having gone back to the Burrow. Fleur leaned over to George and whispered, "I see what you mean. Did you notice their hair?"  
  
Fred nodded in place of his brother. "It was like a gust of wind came out of nowhere when they touched."  
  
Molly glanced at them, frowning in surprise. This was definitely something real, the women’s relationship being talked about on this level. The fact that the brothers, who were usually plotting ways to prank their family members, were not making jokes shocked her. Especially since they considered Hermione to be a sister; if it were a normal relationship, they would be gagging, playfully pretending to be revolted by the level of affection they were seeing. "There’s definitely a higher power at play here," she said. The three younger adults nodded and hummed in agreement.  
  
"She deserves this."  
  
Fred gave Fleur a questioning glance, before turning back to the pair, who were still standing together, quietly talking and exchanging occasional touches and caresses.  
  
"Nobody can be that disturbed and insane without a reason for it. The things she must have gone through - the things she must have had to have endure - must have been horrific for that level of insanity."  
  
"But she doesn't seem insane anymore."  
  
"Because of Hermione."  
  
All four pairs of eyes turned to watch as Hermione stepped slightly closer to the dark witch, wrapping her arms around broad yet feminine shoulders.  
  
"She's like the eye of the storm for that woman. All the stories in the newspapers, of the horrors that woman committed… They just randomly seemed to stop – or at least lessen – a few months ago."  
  
Fred, George, and Fleur nodded in agreement, unable to peel their eyes away from the pair.  
  
"I can never forgive her for what she did to my parents though."  
  
The young trio jumped at the new voice, and turned around to see Neville standing behind them; the head of the Weasley household was less startled, and continued watching the contrasting duo.  
  
"No one expects you to either. The crimes she committed will never be forgotten or forgiven."  
  
Neville nodded at Fleur’s words, and joined the four, stopping next to Fleur. "But in all my time at Hogwarts, I have never seen Hermione so... happy."  
  
The sound of laughter reached them, bringing a smile to each of their faces. Even Neville grinned.  
  
Silently, they watched as the caresses continued along with light laughter, until clouds started to drift overhead, causing the couple to head back inside.  
  
***  
  
The day ended with board games and chatter, Bellatrix being surprisingly good at the muggle game 'Monopoly' and Neville beating everyone at Scrabble.  
  
Arthur had found he could talk to Bellatrix about the ministry, the dark arts, and many other things Hermione couldn't even begin to name.  
  
Bellatrix had gotten on so well with the large family that she ended up hugging Molly, Fleur, and Bill on the way out. She even shook Arthur's and the twin's hands.  
  
She finally came to stand beside Hermione, threading their fingers together as they waited for Harry.  
  
Hermione gave her lover a soft, content smile.  
  
"Well, tonight’s been great. Thank you, Molly, but the three of us need to get going now. I'll see you all later." Hermione nodded to Harry's mini parting speech.  
  
"It’s been nice to meet all of you, to see this side of the things,” Bellatrix spoke up. “Thank you for accepting me so graciously into your home, Molly. I would love to visit again soon." Molly nodded, a huge smile on her face, before waving goodbye to the three.  
  
Hermione followed Harry out, Bellatrix’s hand still held in her own. They reached the edge of the grass before Harry piped up with, "Well, that went better than expected."  
  
Bellatrix hummed. "Indeed,” she agreed. “I thought they would hate me."  
  
Hermione squeezed her hand. "They did, originally. But they just needed to get to know you, like I know you, my love." She kissed Bellatrix, ignoring a now very red-faced Harry, before pulling back and looking up. "What timing, it's raining." As she spoke, a raindrop landed on her forehead.  
  
Bellatrix wiped it away with a smirk, before turning to nod farewell to Harry. She then apparated herself and Hermione back to their little cottage in the New Forest, and hurriedly tugged the younger witch upstairs.  
  
The dark witch came to an abrupt stop in their bedroom, spinning around to face a lightly panting Hermione. Grinning, she stepped forward, so close their lips grazed and their foreheads pressed together. "I have something to show you,” she whispered. “But you need to close your eyes."  
  
Hermione nodded slightly, closing her eyes and smiling a little. She frowned, though, when Bellatrix's skin left hers and found herself standing alone in the middle of the room.  
  
She could hear shuffling nearby, as well as some muttering and a few curses. She saw a slight change in lighting through her eyelids, and detected a change in the feeling of the other woman’s magic.  
  
A few seconds later, warmth enclosed her back as arms wrapped comfortingly around her waist and a chin rested softly on her shoulder. "You may open your eyes now 'Mione," Bellatrix sighed into her neck.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Oh, may I?" she teases, humming as the dark witch huffs and nips her earlobe. She slowly opened her eyes, her gaze instantly falling to the bed.  
  
Black rose petals littered the black linen. And between the two pillows, a suspiciously small, maroon, velvet box sat; a small golden ‘Aunty Bint’s’ stamp told her it was from the most renowned jewellery shop in Diagon Alley. White, red, and black candles were placed on every solid surface, giving the room a soft glow and casting soft shadows on the ceiling.  
  
Hermione gasped, and turned to gaze at her lover, whose face was still buried in her neck and shoulder. She made her way unsteadily to the bed, Bellatrix letting her slip out of her protective arms, and lightly grazed the soft fabric with her finger tips; she reached the small red box, and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking up at the older witch, who had followed her with wet eyes.  
  
"Is this...?"  
  
Bellatrix fell to her knees in front of the bushy-haired brunette, placing her hands on them and whispering, "Open it." She looked from the box, held delicately in Hermione's hand, to the woman above, and smiled softly.  
  
The younger witch let out a long breath, letting the air escape her cheeks before prying the box's two halves apart and peering inside. There, sitting snugly in what could only be black silk, was a silver ring with a single, large, square black and white agate adorning it; tiny silver claws held the stone in place. Red andesine snaked its way around and between both sides of the ring’s double bands, an intricate pattern that wove all the way around the finger.  
  
Her hand shot up to cover her mouth, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. She glanced down at Bellatrix, who was trying not to cry in response to the brunette's tears, and then back down to the beautifully crafted ring in her hands.  
  
"Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, allow me to keep providing and looking after you until our days are dead?"  
  
Hermione let out a sob, unable to voice her thoughts, and nodded. She leant down and wrapped her arms around a pale slim neck, squeezing tightly and sobbing into the soft skin there. After a moment, she calmed down a little. “Yes,” she managed. “Yes. Yes! Oh my god, yes!”  
  
Leaning back, she released her now-fiancée’s neck, and attempted to wipe the tears from her face. She thrust the box back at Bellatrix, and held out her left hand; the older woman smiled, and slipped the ring onto the brunette’s finger.  
  
Hermione ducked down again, recapturing Bellatrix in her arms, placing a sloppy, emotional kiss on her red lips. “I can’t believe it,” she gasps. “My fiancée. I like the sound of that! What about your ring? I’m going shopping to find one for you tomorrow. Harry needs to know about this. So does Molly. Oh my god. Everyone needs to know. I'm going to be a Black. Oh my god!"  
  
Bellatrix laughed at her fiancée’s waffling, and squeezed the arms still firmly placed around her neck. "Hey, slow a down a little bit. That will all come in good time.” She rose from her crouch, and bent forward at the waist, so Hermione’s face is still as close to hers as possible. “First, I want to make love to my new fiancée, and she's going to let me love her for the rest of the night."  
  
The dark witch lifts the brunette easily, and places her more firmly on the bed before climbing on herself and straddling the young woman's hips. They both smile as she leans down for a long, slow kiss.  
  
Life is finally treating Bellatrix well. It has given her Hermione, and that's all she needs to cope with the lingering darkness inside of her, and the slowly healing broken heart caused by years of neglect, suffering, and madness. This woman is her life force.

 


End file.
